endariusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rpgcasey/Single and Without a Pet...Until
It all started with a hammer fist of knocks, to anyone else the sound might be a rude awakening, as they considered who it might be, maybe the landlord; maybe the disgruntled owner of the car who's parking space his car is in; or maybe the nice couple from the next door over who heard his sobbing and crying last night. To anyone else that is what they would think, but to the person inside getting dressed, about to answer the door, he already knows. He quickly gets out of bed, putting on a shirt and shorts as he moves towards the door. Again comes that persistent banging, followed by a voice that says, "open the door." He trips as he gets his other leg into the pants leg, more banging ensues. A loud grr comes out of him as he pushes himself up, and violently stuffs his leg into the shorts. He opens the door to a women in her forties (boy does it show); she is wearing a black one piece dress, brown beads hanging from her neck, the kind of beads that hang low, and the string goes off to about an inch before coming to the next bead. On her feet are a pair of dim black leather, Mary Janes. On top of her head is a wide slightly off kilter hat, and yes, you guessed it, black. Her expression is a mix of joy and annoyance. "Hey mom." "You going to invite me in Luke?" He rubs his neck, "Yeah." She walks into the room, looking around with a frown that seems only to deepen her wrinkles, "You could have picked up the place." "I didn't know you were coming...again." "Your phone isn't working." "What?" He goes to it and picks it up, no dial tone, "Damn. I thought I paid them." She rolls her eyes, wiping away a place for herself to sit down on the couch, "How is college?" "Its going. Why?" She places her hand to her chest, "Well I was just asking. Have you decided what to major in yet?" "Art remember, its always been art." "Hence the term starving artist, I guess," she says while looking around the room. He smooths his black hair back, "Did you come here to jab at me?" She holds up her hands in defense, "I was in the neighborhood. I wanted to see how you were doing." "I'm getting by." "I can see that," her voice doing its best to hide the doubt. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" "Its not that easy mom, besides most people in my classes already have boyfriend--" "I want grandchildren young man. Is that even in my future?" The sadness pressing into his voice, "Don't pressure me." "Okay so you don't have a girlfriend, sue me for caring." "Thanks for dropping by mom but I have stuff to do today." "Awwhhh don't be like that, I was jus--" "I know, I know." He herds her closer to the door. "At least get a ryuube or a do--" "I'll think about it." He moves her right out of the room, back into the hallway. "Get a ryuube, it will brighten your sour patch," she says swiping her index finger and thumb down his chin. "I got to go now." He closes the door, and climbs back into bed after undressing. He woke back up around midday. He went through the regular routine of cleaning himself, eating, and watching tv, another rerun of, My Roommate is a Monster!, was on. While he watched his mind began to wander to what his mother had said about getting a ryuube. He had to admit, he had always seen people with ryuubes, and maybe one would be fun to have, but he couldn't afford one. Yet the idea persisted, a ryuube living with him, something to take care of, something to hang out with, to watch shows with or paint with. He licks his lips, maybe he could just stop by a shop and look around, that would certainly satisfy his curiosity, and then he would come back home and not have to think about this again. Before he knew it he was putting on his shoes, locking up his apartment, and heading down the stairs towards the door. He knew where a pet shop was, he had passed by it on his way to the college before. He pushes open the doors and is met by a cold breeze, man, he wishes he had put something a little more snug on. The pet shop is not so far away, so he has no reason to turn back. He starts to walking, turning left at the intersection. He could see the shop ahead some distance away, the sign reading, Pets, Pets, Pets. He rubs his arms as the cool breeze slides under his shirt, blowing it about. He is feet from the door, now his only thought is that they have heating. They do. The warmth seeps over him as well as the catalogue of smells, the most predominant some kind of bird. Moments after he can hear the sound of those in question. A women's voice rises up, "Pets, Pets, Pets, we've got the best. Anything I can help you with?" He gives the seller a small smile, "No thanks just gonna look around." "Let me know if you need any help, kay." He nods, looking around, at the far left were aquariums, to the right were snakes, creepy crawlers, and other things that he has no interest in, down the middle were all the ryuube cages from left to right. He moves in, their eyes watching him helplessly. They put on their best pitiful looks to get his attention. Some reach out their arms, cooing to him. Some of them growl and snap, fear tracing their eyes. Then down at the left end, he saw one with raven black hair, her ears twitching as she hears his footsteps, her head turning to look away from him, a slight whimper leaving her lips. He stops cold. His eyes trace along her spotted body; she is wearing the same jeans and white shirt they all were. He moves in closer to the cage, wondering what she would do. She clings to the opposite side of the cage, desperately looking away and hiding her face. "Miss, I need your help." "Coming," and she comes right over to him, "Yes?" "Who is this?" he points to this ryuube. She looks at the small tag on the cage. "Amy, age 22, and she was found on the streets." "You found her?" "Yeah, most likely her previous owner dumped her when she got too big." "That's awful." The ryuube shudders, wrapping her tail tightly around the bars. "Happens all the time, sometimes we find them in good health, sometimes not." He was confused, completely taken back. "W-What will happen to her if no one picks her?" "She will have to be euthanized." "How much?" "35 Obai." "So cheap, why?" "There are a lot of ryuube in the world, sir. She is perfectly healthy...now." The ryuube's ears perk up. He goes into his wallet, and pulls out the money, handing it to the seller. She smiles and heads off to the desk for change. He moves around the cage to look at her but she recoils deeper into the cage. He moves his hand inside the cage, and gently rubs her foot which she kicks at for a few seconds before letting it happen. The seller comes back, "Here I've brought your change, the paper work, and a leash and collar." He takes the change, putting it, and his wallet away, while doing the same with the paperwork, "How do we get the collar on her?" The seller takes the collar, and tosses it into the cage, "Put it on miss Amy, you don't have to stay here anymore." There is a short pause as nothing happens, and then gradually, slowly she puts on the collar. The seller then unlocks the cage, and Luke holds out his hand to the ryuube. She recoils back, hiding her head, then slowly starts to peak and inch for the hand. When her hand touches his, he jerks her out, and holds her steady in his arms, stabilizing her. She looks up at him, and he pushes her hair behind her ear. "Your pretty." She forces her head down. "That is the best response I've seen out of her so far," The seller says as she hooks the leash around the collar. "Thank you." "Thank you right back," says the seller. He takes the leash and walks out of the shop, his new pet following shortly behind him. The cold air was getting colder as the clouds had blocked the suns rays. He moves across the street towards the nearest catch all store. By the time they are within distance of the door, he can hear her teeth chatter, however, inside is the same warm heat. "The pet isle has to be around here somewhere." He was right, it was close. He spots the ryuube food right away. He turns to her, "My name is Lucas." Her soft, petite voice speaks up. "Master." "No Lucas." "Master," she says persistently. "Lucas." "Master," she stomps her foot down. "Fine. If you wanna call me that whatever." After he picks up the food, and pays for it, they don't talk. They ascend the stairs and come to his door, with a few turns of the key, they go inside. Her nose leads her in, as she smells the rooms. He closes the door behind himself and goes ahead to open her bag, finds a bowl and fills it with food; he sets it on the table. "I've got some food here for you." She comes back into the room, "Food," she picks the bowl up and brings it to her face. He takes it from her, and sets it back on the table. "No, no, no, sit and eat." "Against the rules." "What rules? I'm your master am I not. You can eat at the table." "Can't." He slaps his face, and rubs his eyes, "What if you sit in my lap?" he says as he sits in the chair, and pulls her bowl closer. "I could try." She moves up closer, and slowly sits in his lap. She pulls the bowl up and digs in. Her body heat is amazing, it is pouring from her, he can feel it all over him. He presses in closer to her, resting his chin on her shoulder. The warmth she is putting off made the cold air seem like ages ago. She finishes the food quickly. "Feel better?" "Better." He yawns, "Sorry, my mother came here and gave me ideas but I'm still tired. You can sleep on the couch, Amy." She stands, "Yes." He stands and pats her on the head, "I'm glad to have you here, Amy, I never had a pet before." "To the couch." "Right," and he slides away into his bed. He wraps himself up tight, turning on his side, closing his eyes. After a few moments he drifts; his dream is of a giant crab pinching him to death. When his eyes open, he finds her standing over him, pinching his cheek. He slaps her hand away, and rolls his eyes. Is this what living with a ryuube is going to be like? I suppose they have to settle into each others routines. "Yes Amy?" "Blanket." "Oh, right, sorry," He opens the covers to get up, when she climbs into bed with him and forces the covers back around them. He turns and lies on his back, "Amy, what are you doing?" "Getting comfortable." "I mean in my bed." "Much more comfortable." He almost says something but he understood himself well enough to know, he really wants this. He wants her soft and warm body pressing against him. She snuggles in deeper, unsatisfied, she crawls on top of him, resting her head in his chest; her own chest pressing firmly, and tenderly into him, and making his heartbeat pound all the harder. She must notice it as she closes her eyes, almost like she is focusing in on it. Unable to resist, he tells her to take off all her clothes, and she does. He wraps his arms around her as her naked body presses in on him, her legs twisting around his, and the first smile spreading across her lips. Category:Blog posts